


Time Won't Undo Us

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Comfort, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin would always remain by Yukio's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Won't Undo Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/gifts).



Rin woke up to Yukio's whimpers in the dark. He shoved off his blankets and stumbled to Yukio's bed before slipping in beside him.

"Yukio, you're all right, Yukio." Rin pressed his face against the back of Yukio's head as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

It had been a week since the Gehenna Gate was raised and Satan had possessed Yukio's body. True Cross Academy was still in ruins and while it was currently under reconstruction, the students were unable to go to classes. That was just fine with Rin. Yukio wasn't ready to go back to school, either as a student or an instructor. Not when he had nightmares throughout the night because of Satan. Not when his new demonic powers flared up and Yukio couldn't control them. Yukio still needed time to process what happened and Rin would give him as much time as he needed.

Yukio whimpered again and Rin hugged him tighter. "I'm here, Yukio. You're not alone. You'll never be alone."

Rin waited until Yukio settled before attempting to fall asleep.

The next morning, he woke up before Yukio. Even asleep, his brother's face was lined with uneasiness. It was not right. Yukio shouldn't have to deal with what Satan had done to him. If Rin had been stronger, he could have protected Yukio better. That's what big brothers were for. He leaned over to kiss Yukio on the cheek before slipping out of bed.

Yukio loved his cooking and Rin hoped that making him breakfast would cheer his brother up. Rin spotted Ukobach in the kitchen and waved to him. He opened the refrigerator door and looked inside. He'd have to go grocery shopping later, but there was plenty enough ingredients to make a delicious breakfast for his brother. Rin began pulling things out onto the table while Ukobach watched him.

Rin pointed a wooden spoon towards Ukobach. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I want to make this for Yukio myself. He hasn't been himself since the attack."

Ukobach made a noise before sitting down on the counter. He made no move to help. Rin nodded to him and began cooking. He chopped a bunch of vegetables together, cracked some eggs into a bowl, and set up the rice cooker to cook a pot of rice. By the time he was done, the kitchen smelled delicious and the table was filled with various dishes that Rin knew Yukio enjoyed.

Ukobach helped Rin clean up the dirty pots and pans by putting them into the sink before moving the food dishes into the cafeteria and onto a table.

"There. Now all I have to do is wake up Yukio so we can eat breakfast." Rin walked through the hallway to the dorm room he shared with Yukio.

Yukio was still asleep in his bed and Rin sat on the edge. He reached over and gently shook Yukio's shoulder.

"Yukio, wake up." Yukio moaned and Rin shook him again. "Yukio, I made breakfast for you. Wake up."

Yukio rolled over and blinked blearily up at Rin. "Rin?"

Rin smiled brightly at him. "Good morning, Yukio. It's time to get out of bed. I made you breakfast."

Yukio sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It's morning already? Thank you, Rin." He yawned into his fist. "I'll join you in the cafeteria once I head to the bathroom."

"Good. I made a bunch of your favorite dishes." Rin leaned forward and kissed Yukio on his forehead. "I'll see you in the cafeteria."

It didn't take long for Yukio to join him. He sat across from Rin and smiled at him. Yukio looked haggard. There were dark circles under his eyes and Yukio looked ready to fall over. Rin pushed a bowl of curry and rice towards him.

"Here, eat. You'll feel better afterward."

Yukio picked up a spoon and dipped it into the curry before bringing it to his mouth. Rin carefully watched his brother as he ate his own bowl of curry. When the amount of food in his bowl grew low, Rin pushed a plate of shrimp and vegetable tempura towards him.

"Rin?"

"You haven't eaten in awhile. You spent all of yesterday in bed. Eat, please."

Yukio picked up a piece of shrimp tempura and took a bite. "I am a little hungry," Yukio admitted as he took another bite of the tempura.

"Good, because I made plenty of food for us."

Once they finished breakfast, Rin began gathering the dirty dishes while Yukio rested his head on his elbows. Rin dropped everything into the sink in the kitchen before returning to Yukio.

"Did you want to do anything today, Yukio?" Rin asked.

Yukio looked up at him before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

Rin frowned. His brother couldn't stay in the dorm building forever. That wasn't healthy at all, especially not for Yukio. "Maybe you should shower and we can go out and do something. What do you think?"

Yukio lifted his head as he glared at Rin. There was a hint of Yukio's demon heritage in his eyes. "I don't want to go out. I just want to go back to bed."

Rin raised his hands in defense. "Calm down. I'm not talking about anything strenuous. It's a beautiful day outside and you should see it. What do you say?"

Yukio growled and Rin saw a hint of fang. Rin smacked his hand down on the table to try and snap Yukio out of it. "Oy! You've barely left your bed since _it_ happened and I get it. I hate him, too, Yukio. But you can't let him win. You can't leave me alone while you waste away."

Yukio blinked at him and the fang and look disappeared until Yukio returned to his regular self. "I'm not leaving you alone. You're my big brother."

"Then go take a shower because you stink and come with me outside. Please."

It must have been the please that did it because the expression on Yukio's face softened and he nodded. "Okay. I'll come out with you."

*

Rin had no real plan in mind for what the two of them would do once they were outside of the dorm building. But Yukio showered and dressed in something casual instead of his uniform, and that was half the battle for Rin. He reached for Yukio's hand and laced their fingers together. Yukio didn't seem to notice.

"Was there anywhere you wanted to go?" Rin asked.

Yukio shrugged.

"How about we take a walk?" When Yukio didn't say anything, Rin began leading him away from the school.

There were many parts of True Cross Academy that was still wrecked from the demonic attacks. Construction workers were there working hard to fix the holes in the various buildings. Rin didn't want his brother to see the damage though.

They walked until they reached a park. Rin saw a bunch of kids playing baseball and he led Yukio that way.

"We never got to play baseball when we were younger. The old man never let me because he knew I'd probably hurt someone and you weren't as strong as you are now."

Yukio nodded. "He let us watch games from time to time though. I liked that."

"Let's watch them play. It'll be just like old times."

For a moment, he thought Yukio was going to argue, but his brother finally nodded and followed Rin to sit in the nearby bleachers. The children laughed as they played, like nothing bad had happened recently nearby. It was a refreshing sight and Rin nudged Yukio.

"Do you think they're even aware our world almost collided with Gehenna?" At Yukio's frown, Rin knew he said the wrong thing. "Ignore what I said! I didn't mean it."

"You meant it, Rin. These children are innocent in a way neither you or I can never be. We're both spawns of Satan." Yukio looked down at his palms. "My body was aflame with his blue flames and my voice crackled with his own. If I hadn't fought him off with your help, he would have possessed my body completely and I would have destroyed Assiah."

" _Satan_ would have destroyed Assiah, not you, Yukio. Never you. What happened wasn't your fault."

Yukio shrugged. "I felt consumed by his emotions. I sometimes feel them even now."

Rin didn't like the sound of that. He squeezed Yukio's hand. "You don't have to carry it alone. I'm here for you."

Suddenly, Yukio snarled and tore his hand away from Rin's. "And what if I'm tired of my big brother always butting his head into my business? I don't need you."

Rin's eyes widened when Yukio's ears lengthened and blue flames sprouted from his body. "Yukio, calm down!"

It wasn't like he could shove Kurikara into its scabbard to stop the flames for Yukio. His brother needed something else. "Yukio, you have to calm down. There's children here. Don't let them see you."

"And why not?" Yukio's voice sounded strange, like there were two people speaking as one. "They should know that demons exist in this world. I've always known. Ever since I was born, I could see demons everywhere. You marked me so I could see them."

"But you became a Paladin like the old man. You were the youngest Exorcist. Yukio, this isn't like you."

"Don't tell me what I'm like!" Yukio roared and Rin saw the children stopped playing their game to look in their direction. "Everything I am is because of you. This is your fault." Yukio shoved Rin off the bleachers and jumped away.

Rin quickly got to his feet and chased after his brother. Yukio was _fast_ , far faster than he normally was. It had to have been his demonic powers at work. Rin wasn't going to lose his brother though. He channeled his own powers and it gave him a burst of speed to run even faster.

Rin caught up with Yukio at the edge of the park. There was no one nearby except the two of them. While Yukio was still lit with blue flames covering his body, he didn't seem agitated. Rin moved closer.

"Yukio?"

Yukio didn't turn towards him. "I can feel it inside me still. Is this how you feel all the time, Rin? I don't want my demonic powers if it means I have to feel like this."

"What do you feel like?"

"I feel too much. Rage, happiness, power, anger." Yukio finally turned around. "Please make it stop."

Rin stepped forward until he was hugging Yukio. The blue flames didn't hurt him. "I'm here, Yukio. Anything you need. I'll do whatever it takes."

Yukio pressed his face against Rin's neck while Rin just held him tighter. Slowly but surely, the flames disappeared and Yukio's ears returned to normal.

"Let's go buy some ice cream and go back to the dorm. We can walk around the park later. How's that?"

Yukio nodded, his face still against Rin's neck. Rin rubbed his palm up and down Yukio's back until Yukio stepped back on his own.

He nodded. "I'm feeling better. I promise."

"Good. I think I saw an ice cream cart not that far back. My treat?"

Yukio let out a small chuckle. "You mean my treat since that's my money you'll be using. All right, lead the way."

They each got a cone of ice cream and walked back to their dorm. Every so often, Rin glanced over to see how Yukio was doing. It looked like his brother was attempting to remain calm and since there was nothing demonic about his appearance, he was succeeding.

Rin nudged Yukio. "What do you want to do? There's plenty of hours in the day left and neither of us have to go to class until they finish rebuilding the academy."

"I just want to go back to bed, to be honest. I'm so tired."

Rin hugged Yukio, careful to not hit him with his ice cream cone. "Okay, we can do that." He paused and backtracked. "I mean, you can nap. I'll sit at my desk and study the textbook, just for you."

"You can join me in bed. I don't mind."

This time it was Rin's turn to bury his face against Yukio's neck. They had never talked about the thing between them. It was just something either of them did when the other needed comforting. Because it was so out of the ordinary, Rin _hadn't_ wanted to talk about it in case it caused Yukio to stop seeking Rin out.

"Rin?" Yukio pulled back to look at him. "Should I have not invited you? I know you want to join me. I want you to join me, too. I like it when we share beds."

Rin's eyes widened. "You do?"

"We're brothers, but Rin, you're my everything." He shook his head. "What Satan did keeps trying to get into my head, but I don't really think that. I couldn't live without you. So join me?"

Rin nodded. He dropped his ice cream cone as Yukio took his hand. They entered the building and headed into their room.

Soon, Rin was wrapped around Yukio on his bed. Yukio was on his back with his hand tangled in Rin's hair. It was exactly where he wanted to be and Rin nuzzled against Yukio's shoulder.

"How do you do it?" Yukio asked.

Rin made a questioning noise. "Do what?"

"How do you handle being a demon? I feel consumed by the power."

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. Shura still thinks I need more work. But I try to use my power to defend and help the people I love. The old man taught me that and I try really hard to follow it."

Yukio nodded as he carded his fingers through Rin's hair. "I can do that. I swore to dad I'd protect you and I can use that feeling whenever my demonic powers emerge." Yukio turned his head to kiss Rin on his forehead. "I will, you know. You're always my first concern."

"You're mine as well."

Rin waited until Yukio's breathing slowed and was asleep before attempting to fall asleep himself. No matter how long it took for Yukio to control his new demonic powers, Rin would stay by his side. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
